A Dragons Awakening
by ShadowFan21
Summary: Meet Justin Zanders, a normal kid living in New York City. Justin is overcome with sadness when he finds out he is moving to Paris, but all of that changes when he gets there... Also, rated T for swearing in later chapters.
1. A Rough Start

**Author`s Note: Thank you all for reading my story. This is the first one I have done in a long time, so it might not be perfect. Feel free to leave any comments down below if you want. I appreciate your support! :)** _

Chapter 1

Justin Zanders was a normal kid. He had a good school, nice friends, and amazing parents. But all of that changed soon enough.

It all began when Justin came home from school one evening, only to find his mom packing up everything in boxes. "Mom? What are you doing?!" "Justin! I see you`re back from school. Help me pack everything up, I`ll explain later!" Justin reluctantly agreed, but he was still thinking about why they were doing this. Finally, after they had finished, his mom said "Justin, I`m sorry we told you so late, but your father got a new job in Paris! Isn`t that great! Anyway, he found out just this morning, and his company told him he has to leave ASAP, so that explains all the packing." Justin wasn`t listening. All he heard was "Blah blah blah blah Paris blah blah blah blah ASAP" Justin was shocked. They were moving to PARIS of all places. He was leaving right now? Why couldn`t he just stay in New York City? Why did he have to move? Of course, if he was actually listening he would have known the answers to all those questions. He was about to ask his mom why they were leaving when the doorbell rang. His mom answered it. Justin`s father was standing in the doorway asking if they were ready to leave. Justin said yes but in his mind he was screaming _NO!_ They all moved the boxes into the car and before long, they were at the airport.

Justin couldn`t remember much after that, but it didn`t matter now because he was strapped on a plane headed straight to Paris. He sighed. How could this have happened? He just realized he didn`t get a chance to say goodbye to any of his friends. He tried calling them, but the flight attendant told him he had to wait until they started the plane before calling anyone. Great. Now what was he supposed to do? Maybe he could take a nap. Justin tried to recall the events of that day one more time before he drifted off to sleep...

 **So what did you think of the first chapter? Let me know by writing a review! I will try to respond to as many people as I can, so it doesn`t hurt to try! Again, thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out in a couple of days.**


	2. A New Miraculous

**Author`s Note: Just a head`s up, this chapter is a bit long and wordy. Also I might not post the next chapter for a few days due to personal issues. I`ll try to upload on the weekends from now on.**

Chapter 2

Justin was dreaming. He dreamt of New York, of all its buildings, and parks, and he dreamt of his friends too. They were all having a good time, playing video games in his house, and he was winning. They all cheered for him to win the game. He could faintly hear their voices shouting "Justin! Justin! Justin! Justin!"...

"JUSTIN!" his mom yelled. Justin woke up startled. At first he saw his mom and a whole bunch of people staring at him, and he wondered why. Then everything came flooding back. He remembered where he was and why he was there. But he was still a bit sleepy, so he couldn`t really think straight. "Justin!", his mom called, "Wake up, we`re here!" Justin slowly got up and walked with his mom out of the plane and into the airport. He saw through the windows of the airport that the sky was pitch black, but when he looked at a clock, it said that it was 7:00 AM. "Stupid airport timings..." he muttered, even though his mom told him it was the correct time. He didn`t care, he wanted to go back to sleep. He was having the most amazing dream...

Their house wasn`t bad. A nice two-story house with a balcony on top. Justin`s mother thought it was wonderful. Justin, on the other hand, couldn`t care less. The minute he walked through his new house and into his new room, he fell asleep. His new bed was a little hard, and it creaked a little when he moved, but Justin was too tired to complain. Sleeping, however, was an entirely different matter. Every time he fell asleep, he would wake up again for no reason. It was like his body was telling him not to go to sleep. Eventually he couldn`t take it anymore, so he went outside to get some fresh air. _A nice walk through the neighborhood couldn`t hurt,_ he thought. He stepped out of his house and into the crowded city. Justin felt that Paris was vaguely similar to New York, and in some ways it was. _I could get used to this._ He looked around and admired the scenery. _Maybe Paris isn`t so bad,_ he thought. But not more than a minute later, he saw an old man crossing the street, and there was a car driving straight towards him! The old man must not have noticed the car, because he had no intention of stopping, and Justin wondered if the driver was blind. Regardless, he jumped in and pulled the old man back into the street just as the car swerved past them. Justin glared at the car as it drove away, thinking about how irresponsible some people are. He turned back to the old man. "Are you all right sir?" he questioned. The old man nodded and said "I`m all right now. My name is Master Fu and I thank you for saving me." "Oh, it was no problem. Glad to know you`re okay." replied Justin. At that moment, Justin saw a green blur out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to look, but didn`t see anything. "Sorry, I thought I saw something." he said turning back around, only to find the mysterious old man gone. Justin was puzzled. _Where did he go?,_ Justin thought, _Oh well, I just hope he got across the street safely._ Justin looked up at the sky. The clouds were a grayish-pinkish color that looked beautiful to him. He sighed. Tomorrow would be his first day of school in Paris. He wondered how he was going to fit in, considering the fact that he hardly knew anybody. Justin started to feel depressed again. What if he didn`t fit in? What if all the other kids laughed at him because he wasn`t from France? What if he screwed up and everyone was there to see it? What if...

Justin stopped walking. He smelled a heavenly aroma that was coming from the building next to him. He looked up and read: _Dupain-Cheng`s Bakery._ Now that he thought about it, he hadn`t eaten anything since yesterday, so he did feel a little hungry, but then he remembered his mom telling him not to buy anything from anywhere. He remembered this now, even though she told him in the morning. Perhaps he just didn`t give it much thought until now. But the aroma from the bakery was _so_ tempting, and yet he couldn`t buy anything. He decided that he would go home, ask his mom and then return to buy whatever he wanted. Justin sprinted back home as fast as he could, only to find his parents weren`t there. He did find a note, however, attached to his fridge. It read:

 _Justin,_

 _We went out to buy some food, but in case you`re really hungry, there`s a bakery on the corner of our street that you can go to. I know what I said earlier but it`s okay, your father knows the people there. They have a daughter that goes to the same school as you. I met her earlier and she seemed nice. You should get to know her. Anyway, I left some money in your room in case you need it._

 _Love, Mom_

Justin was happy at this news. He finally would get a friend that goes to the same school as him. Maybe they would be in the same class. Then he remembered the bakery. Justin dashed to his room. He found the money for the bakery on his dresser, but next to it was a box. The box was shaped like an octagon and had a weird pattern on it. Justin recognized the pattern, though he couldn`t remember where he saw it. _What`s this?_ Justin thought, as he slowly opened the box...


	3. The Dragon has Landed

**Author`s Note: Okay forget what I said last chapter about uploading on the weekends. I`m gonna upload everyday from now on, but I can`t make any promises...**

Chapter 3

Justin looked inside the box. In it was a blue watch. The watch had a black fire pattern to it, and Justin thought it looked really cool. _Who is it from?_ thought Justin, _There`s no note or anything attached to it._ Justin was suspicious. Maybe the watch was a trap. But then again, it was a watch. What`s the worst it could do? Justin put the watch on cautiously, but the minute he put it on there was a bright green glow. A blue and black colored dragon emerged from it. But the dragon didn`t seem scary. In fact, Justin thought it kind of looked cute. But what was a DRAGON doing in a WATCH? Justin didn`t know if his eyes were playing tricks on him or what. "A...Are you real?" questioned Justin. "Why of course I`m real!" roared the dragon "Do these wings look fake to you?" Justin jumped back. It could TALK. Justin almost wondered if he was dreaming. "No, it`s not that. I`m sorry if I`m being rude, but I`d like to know what the heck you are and what you were doing inside of a watch!" "Well, I`d be happy to tell you, but I`m feeling a bit hungry. Haven`t been out of that watch in ages you know? Anyway, do you have some cake or something? I`m kinda starving here." Justin had so many questions to ask like, What did the dragon mean when he said he hadn`t been out for ages? Was he trapped in the watch? Also what kind of dragon likes to eat cake?, but eager to find out the answers to his questions, Justin took the tiny dragon to the bakery. "Just stay out of sight, okay?" The dragon agreed to hide in Justin`s jacket pocket, and before long they were at the bakery. When Justin entered, a kind woman greeted him and said "You must be one of Marinette`s friends. She`s upstairs with Alya." "Oh, um, actually I just came to-" At that moment, the two girls came downstairs. Justin recognized the blue-haired one as Marinette, and he guessed that the brown-haired one was Alya. Marinette immediately recognized Justin. "Oh, hi there! You`re name is Justin right? I met your mom the other day. Alya, meet Justin. Justin, meet Alya." "Nice to meet you." Alya said with her hand outstretched. Justin shook hands with her. "Hey, what school do you go to?" said Alya, now curious. "Well, I don`t really know the name of it, but it`s the same school that Marinette goes too." he responded. "Well then I guess we`ll be seeing a lot of each other, because I go to the same school as you guys." she said. "Yeah I guess so." replied Justin. "Hey, you guys hungry?" asked Marinette, "My mom makes the BEST cakes. Seriously, you have to try them!" And so they spent the rest of the night eating pastries.

Next morning, Justin woke up early. School didn`t start until 7:00 AM, but he woke up at 6:00 AM. He went into the kitchen to get a snack. He figured he would play video games until it was time to go to school. Not a very wise thing to do, but what else could he do? Stare at his wall for an hour? He was just about to start the system to play when he felt something on his shoulder. He turned around to face the tiny dragon from yesterday. Justin was surprised. He had completely forgotten about him. Or was it a her? Justin then remembered all the questions he still had to ask. He was going to ask it something when it said "I`m hungry. Got any leftover cake from last night?" Justin forgot how hungry it had always been. Somehow, it devoured half of a cake in less than five minutes. Justin was impressed but he didn`t think too much of it. "Um, yeah I think we still have some cake in the fridge." he said. "Well what are we waiting for?" it asked while rushing off to his kitchen. By the time Justin got there it had already opened the fridge and ate part of the cake. "Listen," he said "how long are you planning on staying here?" The dragon just stared at him dumbfounded. "Oh, well about that. I don`t think I properly introduced myself. My name is Draggo and I`m a Kwami." "A what?" "A Kwami. I help you transform into a superhero to save Paris when you need to." Justin was confused. Kwami? Superhero? What did any of that have to do with how long he was staying? "Anyway," he continued "I was summoned when you put on the watch. It`s basically where I live when I don`t have a person to look after, but you don`t want to know all that. You`re probably wondering what kind of powers you have when you transform. Well, I`ll tell you." Justin still didn`t get the whole 'superhero' thing, but hey, if he could turn into a superhero with cool powers, he wasn`t complaining. "So when you transform," the Kwami went on "You get two small swords, more like daggers if you ask me, that you can use to fight, but the cool part is you can attach the handles together to make a long double-ended sword, which is pretty cool. Also you have a special power called Flash Freeze which makes it to where time slows down for ten seconds, but you`re the only one who can move regularly. It is EXTREMELY useful. Boy, I can`t tell you how many times I won with that move. But the downside is that all of my energy drains out quickly, and you`ll transform back to your regular self in three minutes. Most other people transform back in five, but I guess their kwamis do things differently. Hey, were you listening to me?" Justin snapped back to reality. It was true he hadn`t been paying attention, but he did get some information down. He had just been so excited to try out his powers he started daydreaming. "Uh, yeah, I was totally listening to you, man." Draggo had an annoyed expression on his face. "For your information, I`m a GIRL. And you weren`t listening to me at all, were you?" Wait, she was a girl? Well that explained some stuff. "No, I actually paid attention and learned some stuff." "Whatever. Hey, don`t you have school or something?" School. Justin had completely forgotten about that. He looked at his watch. 6:57 AM. "Oh shit..."


	4. School Daze

Chapter 4

Justin ran as fast as he could. He couldn`t be late for his first day of school, even though he was pretty sure class had already started. He just reached the school, only to find that everyone was outside and the doors weren`t even open yet. Justin was really confused. He looked at his watch. 7:06 AM. But why hadn`t school started? "Draggo!" he whispered. The little kwami flew out of its hiding place. "Yes?" "Does the watch have the wrong time or something?" "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. My previous holder didn`t live in France, so the watch adjusted to the time in his place. Don`t worry, the watch should correct itself in a day or two." Justin sighed. That was a relief. He didn`t want to be stuck in two different time zones at once. Just then, the bell ringed and the doors to the school opened. Students were filtering through the crowd into the school. Justin decided he would wait for the crowd to clear up first, and then he would go in. While he was waiting, he pulled out his schedule. Apparently, he had Ms. Bustier for homeroom. Justin didn`t know any of the teachers in school, so it didn`t really matter to him which teacher he got. He just hoped they were nice. Justin looked up. Most of the crowd had disappeared, but some people were still outside. He grabbed his backpack and made his way up the stairs to his first day of school.

Once he was inside, Justin noticed that the school was a LOT bigger than he had expected. He was snapped out of his amazement, when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to find a blonde haired girl with sunglasses on her head. She had a yellow jacket on, and had a black and white striped pattern on her shirt. Justin didn`t know why, but for some reason he took a disliking to this girl immediately. "Um, excuse me, your fat body is blocking my locker, so can you like, move, or is that too much to comprehend in your tiny little brain?" Justin was actually pretty thin, and he was the smartest person he knew, so he was quite offended. "You`re calling ME fat? Have you looked in a mirror recently? Oh wait, never mind, they all shatter whenever you get close anyway." Some kids around them were laughing, and soon a crowd started to form. Justin knew what was coming next. A fight. He had never actually been in a fight before, and never wanted to be in one, so he started to panic a little. The blonde haired girl caught on to his fear and, with a big smile on her face said "Do you know who I am? My name is Chloe Bourgeois, and I am the mayor`s daughter!" Justin winced. The mayor`s daughter? Chloe could tell by the look on his face that she had won. "I`m going to call my daddy right now and tell him about you. About ALL of you!" Everyone in the crowd gasped. Justin was pissed now. The people in the crowd hadn`t done anything wrong. Why was she telling on them? He was just about to give Chloe a piece of his mind when he heard someone in the crowd say:

"Hold it right there."


	5. A New Class

**Author`s Note: The last chapter was a little short, so this one is longer. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Justin turned around to face whoever had spoken. It was a blonde haired boy wearing a black shirt and a white jacket. His green eyes stared straight ahead at Chloe.

"Adrikins!" she exclaimed, immediately running up to give the boy a hug. But the boy stopped her. "Chloe, you can`t just be mean to someone and then tell on them. What did this boy ever do to you? Plus, why are you blaming all these people for your mistakes? They were simply watching you." The boy`s face was red, and you could tell he was mad. "What`s more, now you just made all of these people late to class!" As if on cue, the bell for homeroom rang. Everyone in the crowd raced around the school to find their homerooms and hopefully make it before their teacher noticed. Everyone except Chloe, Justin, and the blonde haired boy. Chloe had tears in her eyes, and looked as if she was going to have a total meltdown right then and there, but instead, she turned around and headed for the exit door. Justin only watched as she slammed the door behind her. He then turned to face the boy. He looked a lot calmer now. "Sorry about her. I`ve known her before, and she can get quite aggressive sometimes. Anyway, my name is Adrien. Nice to meet you." Justin shook hands with him and introduced himself. "Are you new here?" "Yes. In fact, I only moved to Paris about a week ago, so I don`t really know anyone here." Justin wasn`t sure why, but this kid seemed more trustworthy than any others he had met before. Then, the second homeroom bell rang. Justin knew for a fact that they were going to be late now. "Hey Adrien, do you know where Room 4B is?" "Yes. Actually, that`s my homeroom too! Just follow me, I know the way." Justin was excited. Adrien was in his homeroom! Now he had at least one friend in his class. He couldn`t wait to meet the other people in his class.

Adrien walked through the doorway into his class. "Adrien!" his teacher said, "Care to explain why you`re ten minutes late?" Adrien opened his mouth, trying to come up with an excuse, but nothing came out. Justin felt bad. He didn`t want Adrien to get in trouble for his mistake, so he decided to pin the blame on himself. "Um, excuse me miss, actually I`m the one to blame. I came to school late and didn`t know where my class was, so Adrien decided to help me. We didn`t mean to take so long, right Adrien?" Adrien was confused at first, but then he caught on. "Um, yeah! That`s exactly what happened. We promise not to be late ever again!" The teacher eyed them suspiciously. Finally she gave in and said "Alright, but I better not catch you being late again, understood?" The two boys replied "Yes miss!" "Good. Now are you a new student? Why don`t you introduce yourself to the class?" she questioned, looking at Justin. "Sure." he replied, "My name is Justin, I`m fifteen years old and I`m from America. I moved to Paris about a week ago, and I-" "Sorry to interrupt you Justin, but I just realized we only have 20 minutes left in class. Might as well get SOME learning in. Why don`t you go sit next to Myra? Myra, please raise your hand." Justin scanned the classroom and spotted a girl raising her hand. He went and sat down next to her. When the teacher started the lesson, Justin wasn`t paying attention. He was looking all around the classroom for people he recognized. He spotted Marinette and Alya, who were a row below him. Then he spotted Adrien and another boy sitting below them. Then he looked beside him at the girl he was sitting with. She had brown colored hair and blue eyes. Justin noticed she was wearing a shirt which had a yin-yang pattern on it. Then she looked at him. "Hi! You`re new here right? Don`t worry, I`m new too. Want to be friends? You know how us newbies need to stick together and all that. It`s only in every school-based movie ever. Speaking of school-based movies, have you watched Harry Potter? It`s SOOO cool right! I can`t believe that..." Justin was kind of annoyed. Sure, this girl was friendly, but she talked WAY too much. Justin had to do something before his eardrums bled to death. "Hey, how about we go back to that 'being friends' part, okay?" She smiled and said "Deal." Justin and the girl both shook hands before turning back to the lesson. In about five minutes, the bell rang for second class. Myra turned to Justin. "Well, see you later!" "Yeah, see you." Justin made his way to his locker and got his stuff for second class.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and in fact it was kind of fun. Justin couldn`t wait for school tomorrow. He walked outside and was greeted by Adrien and another boy. "Hey Justin. We`re going over to Marinette`s bakery later to hang out. Care to join us?" "Who`s going?" he asked "You, me, Nino," he pointed to the boy next to him."Alya, and obviously Marinette." Justin said "Ok I`ll come, but can I bring someone else with me?" "Well, as long as it`s only one person. We don`t want too many people there." "Great. I`ll meet you guys there." he replied. The he turned around and dashed back into the school. He thought about inviting Myra to hang out with them, but he couldn`t find her anywhere. Finally, he decided to give up and go home, but when he got to his house, he saw a girl walking up his neighbor`s steps. And surprisingly, that girl was Myra.


	6. A Shocking Experience

Chapter 6

"Myra!" Justin called out. She whipped her head around in confusion, trying to figure out who called her name. "Justin?" she exclaimed, clearly surprised at his presence, "What are you doing here?" "Well, I actually live here." "Really? Wow that`s so cool! Guess we`re neighbors now." "Yeah, I guess so." "Well, I have to go. Bye!", she waved, turning around to leave. Justin was about to go to his own house until he remembered the hangout at Marinette`s bakery. "Wait Myra! Me and a few others are going to hang out at Marinette`s place. You wanna come?" "Today? Well, I wish I could but I have to help my parents move the boxes and stuff. Sorry Justin, maybe next time." "Oh, I understand. Well, see you later!" "Yeah, see you!"

 _ **Myra`s POV**_

"Damn it, I wish I could go with him. I`d rather be doing ANYTHING else but moving boxes right now. Oh well, life`s hard I suppose.", she muttered. _BOOM._ "What was that?" Myra turned around to find a person dressed in a light yellow, throwing what seemed to be lightning bolts at people and things, causing explosions. She dodged an incoming bolt and quickly ran upstairs to her house. Once inside, she dashed to her room and locked it. Then she made sure all the windows were locked. She was about to find a nice hiding place to take refuge until the villain was stopped, but she saw a box on top of her dresser. _What`s this,_ she wondered, cautiously opening it. Then there was a blinding white light.

 _ **Justin`s POV**_

 _SMASH._ Justin turned around only to see a girl dressed in all yellow, and shooting something that caught a telephone pole on fire. Wait, what? Why was someone shooting sparks of energy out of their bare hands? It didn`t make sense to Justin. The girl then spotted him. Justin froze in place. She threw a massive bolt at him, but he was stuck. His body was literally frozen. This was it. He was gonna die. Justin thought of all the things he hadn`t accomplished in life. He never played a violin, never had a girlfriend, and he never got a chance to turn into that superhero that Draggo told him about. Speaking of superheroes...

A red and black spotted yo-yo came out of nowhere and blocked the lightning bolt. Two people ran quickly towards him. The one that had thrown the yo-yo was dressed up as a ladybug, and the other one was dressed as a cat. Justin guessed they were superheroes. The ladybug girl ran towards him. "Are you ok? You need to leave now. Things could get messy. Chat Noir, could you please help him?" The boy dressed as a cat pulled Justin away into an dark alley. "You should stay here. Don`t want to risk anyone getting hurt." Then he ran off into the battle. The minute he left, Draggo came out of Justin`s coat. "What was that? You were about to be toast if Ladybug didn`t save you." "Ladybug? Is that the name of the girl?" "Yes, but that`s besides the point. You can`t just freeze up in the middle of the street. How are you going to fight crime if that happened to you again? Anyway, we need to transform fast and help them before things get too out of hand." "Oh right. Um, how do I transform again?" "You say 'Scales on'." "Right. I knew that. Draggo, Scales on!"

 _ **Myra`s POV**_

Inside the box was a beautiful necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. It was white and had a golden chain attached to it. Myra didn`t know what to do with it. Should she just accept it as a present? But who was it from? Myra thought about everyone it could have come from. It probably wasn`t her parents. They spent all their money moving here, and a necklace as beautiful as this must have cost fortunes. There was that rude girl she met on her way to school this morning, but she probably didn`t have a clue that Myra even existed. Then there was Justin, but she just met him today, so it probably wasn`t him either. Well, there was that old man she helped the other day... "Myra!" Myra snapped out of her thoughts back into the real world. "Yes mom?" "Just checking to make sure you`re here. I saw on the news that there was a fight going on outside, so I don`t want you going outside till it`s over. Understood?" "Yes mom." "Alright. I`ll be downstairs if you need me." Myra heard her footsteps getting softer and softer until she didn`t hear anything. Then she looked back at the necklace. Myra thought it couldn`t hurt to try it on, so she did. A bright glow emitted from the necklace when she put it on, but it slowly faded away. Then a small white rabbit popped out of the necklace. "Hello." it said. Myra screamed. "Wait! Don`t shout! I`m not here to hurt you." Myra stopped yelling. "My name is Leppa and I`m a kwami. I can grant you super powers, but they can only be used for good." Myra was still surprised at the fact that there was a floating bunny in her room. Her jaw hung open in shock. Was she hallucinating? Maybe, but when she reached out to touch the kwami, it slapped her hand back. "Please don`t touch me. I like a little personal space. And yes, I am real, if that is what you are wondering." Once that was established, Myra was suddenly overcome with joy. "Wait till I tell everyone else about this!" she said, pulling out her phone and proceeding to call everyone she knew. "NO!" Myra was surprised again at how loud the rabbit`s voice was. "You can`t tell anybody about me! If you do, then I`ll have no choice but to tell Master Fu." "Who?" "Master Fu. You know, the one that gave me to you." Myra suddenly realized where she heard that name. It was the old man that she helped the day before. She met him at the grocery store and volunteered to help him carry his groceries to his house. Come to think of it, he did seem a little strange, but Myra didn`t pay any attention. The bunny was speaking again "Come on, we need to transform, I sense a great disturbance close by." "What? B-But-" "No time to explain, just say 'Ears on!'" "E-Ears on?" Leppa was sucked into the necklace, and a flash of white transformed Myra.


	7. Miraculous Time!

Chapter 7

 ** _Ladybug`s POV_**

Ladybug hurled her yo-yo at the villain, who called herself 'Miss Thunder'. Chat Noir was dodging her lightning blasts and trying to distract her. Unfortunately for them, not only was she shooting lightning bolts, but she was also moving as fast as lightning, which was to say, pretty fast."Lucky Charm!" shouted Ladybug, a rope falling into her hands. "My Lady, I don`t think I can block her attacks for much longer. We need a new plan." "I agree Chat. Let`s retreat for now." They both stopped fighting and jumped on the rooftops, trying to get away, but Miss Thunder spotted them and started to chase after them. Luckily, they ducked into an alley to avoid her, but it was only a matter of time before they were found again. "So, what`s the plan?" "Um, I`m not sure." "But you`re the one who always comes up with plans." "I guess today isn`t my lucky day. Hopefully something miraculous happens." And it did.

At that moment, Ladybug and Chat Noir saw a dragon and a bunny race past them. Their mouths hung open in shock. "Did you just-" "Yes I did." Both superheroes came out of their hiding spot and followed the other duo to the Louvre, where Miss Thunder was. Halfway there, both dragon and bunny turned around to see a ladybug and a cat following them. They stopped immediately. Ladybug and Chat Noir took a closer look. The dragon`s weapons were two small knives, which were held by two holsters on either side of his body, and the bunny seemed to be carrying what looked like a parasol. "Who are you?" she questioned. Chat Noir responded with "We should be asking you that. You`ve never heard of us? We`re Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris`s most famous superheroes." The dragon spoke up "I`ve heard of you, but never actually met you." Now the bunny was talking "Can`t say I`ve heard of or met you at all, but now`s a good time as any for introductions. My name is Lunar Bunny. And this here is-" "Frost Dragon. Nice to meet you." Everyone shook hands and made their way to where the villain was hiding. Once they got there, everyone tried coming up with a plan, but they just couldn`t think of one. Lunar Bunny spoke up " Ok, I think I have a plan, but it might not work." "Let`s give it a shot", said Chat Noir "We can always come up with more later if it fails." "Alright, so here`s the plan..."

Miss Thunder was getting angry. Hawkmoth had told her to wait until Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived, so she could take their miraculous, but she didn`t want to do any of that. She wanted to fly around Paris, destroying anything she pleased. Maybe she could even get revenge on...

"Hey! Miss Thunder! Over here!" The villain looked straight ahead of her and saw Ladybug. Hawkmoth spoke to her through the akuma, "There`s Ladybug! Now`s your chance! Grab her miraculous!" Miss Thunder obeyed, flying straight towards Ladybug. Ladybug slowly backed up. _I hope this works,_ she thought. Miss Thunder reached Ladybug and was about to grab her, but Frost Dragon threw Ladybug`s rope at Miss Thunder`s feet, and she tripped. Chat Noir jumped down from the rooftop and stole her scarf, then used Cataclysm to destroy it. Everyone waited in anticipation for the akuma, but nothing came out.

"FOOLS!" she yelled, standing up again, the rope now broken. "You can not defeat me! I will steal both of your mirac-" Miss Thunder spotted Frost Dragon and Lunar Bunny. Confused, she asked "Who are you?" Then Frost Dragon came up with a plan. "We`re Ladybug and Chat Noir." he blurted out. At first, the other heroes were confused, but they quickly caught on. "Yes, they`re Ladybug and Chat Noir." "B-But that`s impossible," Miss Thunder was confused and couldn`t think straight. "You`re Ladybug and he`s Chat Noir?" Lunar Bunny grinned. "Yup, and we`ll be taking the akuma now." she said, grabbing at the villain`s bracelet. Miss Thunder hardly noticed when her bracelet was gone. She was still confused over the Ladybug and Chat Noir situation. Frost Dragon sliced the bracelet in half with his knife, and all four superheroes were relieved when a black butterfly popped out. "Alright Ladybug, do your thing!" Frost Dragon said. Ladybug nodded and swiped her yo-yo once to reveal a white glowing container. She caught the akuma and her yo-yo returned back to normal. All that was left was a white butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled, throwing up the rope.

"Hmm... Two new superheroes have joined the battle, eh? No matter, I`ll just send out more akumas than ever. If I can get their miraculouses, I`ll have even greater power! Nothing will be able to stop me! But only time will tell..."


	8. You dont know until you try

**Author`s Note: Hello everyone. First off, I want to thank you all for reading my story and showing off your support. I love reading your reviews, but sometimes I can`t respond to your comments because not everyone has an account. I just wanted to say that one guest in particular made a review with some questions regarding the story line, and I don`t want to give any spoilers, but all I will say is that their questions will be answered in this chapter. Also, I`m slightly changing the writing format a bit. It shouldn`t be too much of a problem, but if you don`t like it, let me know. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and don`t forget to keep leaving reviews. The more I read, the more inspired I get to write!**

Chapter 8

 ** _Justin`s POV_**

It`s been a day since the fight last occurred, and Justin was still thinking about what happened. He wasn`t really concerned with stopping the villain, but rather he was

reflecting about his powers. He didn`t really get a chance to use them, and Draggo didn`t really explain anything either. Or did she? Maybe she did and Justin wasn`t

paying attention at the time. "Draggo? You there?" "Yes. What do you want?" "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me what my powers were again. I kind of forgot."

Draggo just smiled and said "You know, I could tell you, or you could just transform and test them out for yourself." Justin thought about that. He didn`t really have

time at all to _test out_ his powers, except for the time he fought Miss Thunder. Why not? What could he possibly have to lose? "Draggo, scales out!"

 ** _Myra`s POV_**

Myra still couldn`t believe everything that happened last night. It still felt like some sort of dream. Did she really turn into a superhero? Did she really stop a deadly

villain? All while somehow managing not to freak out? It couldn`t be true. There was NO way that happened. But one look at the sleeping kwami beside her confirmed

that it was not just a dream. Well, if this was going to be a regular thing from now on, she at least needed to get used to it, right? She carefully whispered into her

kwami`s ear, "Leppa? Are you awake?", even thought she knew the answer was no. Surprisingly, the kwami opened her eyes, yawned, and said "I am now." Myra felt

guilty for waking her up. After all, if YOU were a magical floating demi-god, wouldn`t you want your beauty sleep? "Sorry for waking you up, but is it too much to ask if I

could go out for a while? Transformed, I mean." The kwami seemed to have no objections. "Sure. A late night run would be good for some fresh air. Just don`t stay out

for too long." Myra nodded and whispered, "Leppa, Ears on!"

Soon, Lunar Bunny was gliding across the rooftops, headed for the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug said it was the perfect spot to watch over the whole city. As she ran, she got a

closer look at her costume. It was white, but it had a silver outline that was barely visible. Her ears were long, and stood out from her head, but they weren`t heavy at

all. She barely even felt them. Behind her, a long white tail extended from her suit, barely scraping the ground. She almost resembled a perfect bunny. But her thoughts

were interrupted when she heard footsteps, not her own, pierce through the otherwise silent night. When she got to the Tower, she stood, fur glistening in the

moonlight, watching as something, or rather someONE, drew closer. She held out her parasol in a defensive stance, not knowing whether the winged creature was an

akuma or something else. It stopped inches before her parasol, and Lunar Bunny was about to attack, when the moonlight shined across the creature. It was made of

soft black leather, but had a scaly pattern to it that made it seem rough. Two large wings attached to it`s back glistened in the light. Lunar Bunny immediately

recognized who it was. Drawing back her weapon, she smiled and said "Hey Frost."

 ** _Justin`s POV_**

I smiled and replied "Hey Bunny. What brings you out here tonight?" She only replied "I could ask you the same thing." "Well, I just wanted to get out and test my

powers. I haven`t used them at all yet." She looked confused, as if I said something outrageous. "Powers? What powers? My kwami didn`t tell me anything about

powers." "Really? Well, I can show you my power if you want. Well, I mean, it`s something only I can feel, but..." Now she looked even more confused. I tried to explain

what powers were to her. "Everybody has a different power. Mine is called Flash Freeze. It slows down time for fifteen seconds, but then I`ll transform back in three

minutes. Complicated stuff." She looked at me with curiosity. "I think I get it. Could you demonstrate?" "Well, I think only things I`m touching will not be affected, so

you have to grab on to my wing." She did as she was told. I took a deep breath. This was the first time I tried this. It could go really well, or terribly wrong. I wouldn`t

know until I tried it though. Here goes nothing. "Flash Freeze!", I yelled, as we became encased in a deep blue light.


End file.
